The Ancient Tamer
by Ancient Tamer
Summary: Takato and his friends return to the digital world to find there partners, but there's a problem. Without the ability to digivolve can they survive. Can there powers be restored with the help of the Ancient Tamer


They stood there as the light consumed them, seven souls who had waited for this day

They stood there as the light consumed them, seven souls who had waited for this day. They were here. They looked at the ground surrounding them and thought to all the adventures that they had once shared in this land. They thought of there friends and how they had believed they had lost. This was it, there adventures had not ended they had only paused. They looked at the sky and gave a triumphant cheer. It was then that knew something was wrong, as the cheer echoed into the hills the ground began to shake. A huge red serpent rose from a hole in earth and stared down upon them, its teeth were at long as a mans arm and protruding form his head was a mighty horn as flat and sharp as a sword. It stared at them and watched as one slowly rose there arm holding a small device while made a sound and projected an image before them.

"Megaseadramon, ultimate aquatic type, special attack thunder javelin"

"How dare you stand upon my back and wake me from my slumber" he roared and they felt the ground rumble once more. One of the seven stood forward from the others and bower very low to the floor.

"Forgive us" he said simply slowly rising "we did not know that you slumbered here, we are fairly new to this world and did not know, please I humbly ask for your forgiveness" the creature lowered his head slowly and looked at the boy with his huge dark eyes.

"I will permit this once" he said and slowly retreated back into his home "but if we ever cross paths again I will destroy you" he shouted as he disappeared into his hole. They slowly left the hill and walked till they came to hill a few minutes walk away. There they sat and discussed the past few days.

Only a few months ago they were battling the d-reaper (an evil entity that had tried to destroy there world) they had used a program that had sent the creature back to the digital world but they had not know the price. Unknown to them the program had also taken there partners and after reverting them to there in-training forms and transported them back to the digital world. One of the group a boy called Henry had been most affected by this. It had been his farther who had made the program and had not told him about the side affect. He had not even told him that his partner Terriermon carried the program, which had been implanted during a 'scan', Henry had never forgiven his farther and still would not look at him. He sat by the fire they had made and slowly stroked the head of the girl lay in his lap sleeping, his sister Suzie. Henry had planned to leave Suzie back home and leave without telling anyone abut she had found out and demanded to come along so she could see her partner Lopmon again, when Henry had said no she had threatened to tell there mother, at which point she was aloud to come, but only if she agreed to do exactly what Henry said.

Sat to there left was girl staring intently into the fire. Her name was Rika, she had once been named the digimon queen, the best at the digimon card game, her partner Renamon had come to her looking for the best partner to make her strong, but what she found was the best friend she would even have. Rika had once been an aggressive person who believed that digimon were only data and lived only to fight and kill, she looked at the other with distain. But slowly but slowly she had come to realize the truth, digimon were just as real as they were, and slowly had come to become friends with everyone.

To her left deep in a conversation over whose digimon was stronger, were two boys, Kazu and Kenta. They had been friends for years and had always dreamed of adventure with digimon. They had come to the digital world with the others but they had to discover them partners when they got here.

The final person sat by the fire, stared at the sky with sadness in her eyes. Her name was Jeri and unlike the others she did not have a partner waiting in this world, her partner had been killed along time ago when, a digimon called Beelzebumon, who at the time had been consumed with anger, later he realized the error of his ways and used his strength to protect jeri and vowed to protect her. At the time she had been possessed by the d-reaper, it had found an opening in her sorrow and consumed her. She had come her not to find a new partner (no one could replace Leomon) but because she felt closer to Leomon this way.

The final member of the seven was not sat by the fire with the others he was stood away from the others staring up at the sky. His name was Takato and unlike the others he had not met his digimon, he had created him. He had designed his partner Guilmon, on a note pad and when his D-arc had scanned it a digi-egg had been made which eventually became Guilmon. The D-arc is a device that signifies a person as a tamer, they are gained in different ways. Some evolve from normal card reader when are swiped with a special card called a blue card. Others just appear out of thin air when you find your partner, one of the seven won hers as the grand prize for a completion. D-arcs are have many functions they can provide data on another digimon, they can be used to modify your partner by swiping digimodify cards down the side offering a variety of affects, they can track digimon when they appear in the real world. But there most important function is they link a tamer and there digimon and allow them to communicate. It was for this purpose that Takato was stood away from the group and was trying to reach Guilmon. He out of all the others was the saddest to see his digimon go, just before he was taken he had promised him that they would always be together, and when he was be sent back to the digital world he had even shouted out to Takato, his words echoed in Takato's head even now.

"Remember Takato, you promised" he heard those word every night before he slept, Guilmon was never very far from his thoughts. He looked at the group and felt his spirits lift a little. At least he still had his friends, life had gone back to normal back home for a while, but soon people started acting a little differently to him, like he had a disease or something, he found that all the others had gone thought the same thing, people blamed them for what had happened, so while no new friendships had grown the old ones had. Some more than others, he had always like Jeri more than as just a friend and during the conflict with the d-reaper he had told her, they had been dating since then. Takato sighed and stared at the device in his hand he placed his palm upon the top and closed his eyes.

"Please help me find my friend" he begged, looking and his hands. He heard a noise and which made him gasp. The device had gone into tracking more and slowly centered upon a point of to he right. He looked and the device and made a choice he walked off into the night.

The others rose at first light, which is quite strange in the digital world because there isn't a sun there just a wall of light that sweeps across the land when it becomes light it's like a switch it flicked and the lights are on. The same for at you just see a wall of shadow that flows across the world changing it for light to dark. So the tamers woke with a start, they slowly cleared away the campsite and began to move out when Kenta suddenly stopped and started looking around.

"Hey Kenta what's wrong" Suzie asked looking at him funnily

"Has anyone else notice something wrong with this picture" they all looked around and seemed not to see anything gone.

"Dude the gears all here" said Kazu looking at him like he's insane.

"Where's Takato?" he said now panicking with idea that he was going insane.

"What do you means?" Kazu said looking behind him "he's right…over…" he started looking around "where the hell is Takato" they all looked around and slowly realize Takato was missing. They started to look for him but just couldn't find him. They had decided on there plans when they got here, they had planed to head north and try to find the digimon sovereigns who could help them, they decided that Takato must have gone off on his own so they stared heading north and walked till they couldn't walk another step (well till Kazu and Kenta couldn't) and decided to rest in the shade of a cliff. They sat and slowly relaxed in the mild heat of the digital world, as they sat there minds full of thoughts about the friends with whom they will soon be reunited they did not feel the ground rumble softly. Nor did they see the hill that rose out of the ground. But they did hear the roar as a huge digimon that reared out of the ground. They recognized the creature instantly, it was Megaseadramon. Megaseadramon looked at them and growled deeply.

"I warned you" he bellowed and rose completely out of the ground "I told you what would happen if we ever crossed paths again" and the horn that protruded from out of his head began t glow. "Thunder Javelin" he roared and lightning ran along his horn and shot out towards the children it ran in a line next to them burning the ground.

"Run" Rika shouted and began to run left following the rockface. The others soon followed narrowly dodging Megaseadramon's attacks. Suddenly the rockface jutted inwards forming a maze of cliffs. Rika made a split second decision and ran into the maze keeping the others in toe but trying to lose Megaseadramon. But to avail he kept up the pace and his long slender body steered the maze with ease. The only positive was because the group kept moving round corners he could no long blast them with ease. But the chase couldn't last for ever and soon Rika saw that the path she had chosen had an end. They had found a dead end and Megaseadramon laughed with glee.

"Now" he said as his horn glowed "you die" his horn shone and they knew he would attack "Thunder Javelin" his attack shot out

"Something suddenly basted the side of his head causing his to recoil and making his attack miss and burn into one of the surrounding cliffs. They watched as he turned his head to where the attack had originated from. Suddenly a voice rang out

"Hey ugly over here" they saw Takato standing on the top of the cliffs waving his arms around looking like an easy target "yeah you, why don't you try that on me" he ran along the cliff face and Megaseadramon actually began to turn, they saw his horn begin to glow but not before hearing a voice that was just as familiar but made them gasp all the same.

"Pyro sphere" and a blast of power hit Megaseadramon square in the head, he howled and turned to see the large red lizard that was Takato's partner. But before he could attack a small green blast shot off to his left hitting him once again in is head. He turned to see a small green and white rabbit which spoke in the normal cocky voice of Henry's partner Terriermon.

"Hey lizard lips why don't you crawl on home to mommy, before we send you packing"

The rabbit jumper into the air and shouted "bunny blast" and shot more attacks towards Megaseadramon, which were accompanied by Guilmon "Pyro sphere" and shot out his own attacks. The group watched as they assaulted Megaseadramon with awe, but not as much as when from out of now where a large fox like creature appeared and spoke softly "Quickly follow me" and ran off with the children following just behind. They follow Rika's partner Renamon all the way out of the maze and ran into a field they stopped to catch there breath but could not rest long, they heard Megaseadramon before they saw him, he shouted in anger before flying out of the maze, his horn glowing, and he began his assault renewed. "Thunder javelin" he roared and attacked relentlessly. They children only just managed to dodge his attacks when the other digimon appeared. But the power of three rookies was just not enough to defeat an ultimate and he attacked relentlessly. Soon the rookies were exhausted and collapsed to the floor. Henry suddenly got an idea, he grabbed a stack of cards from his belt and chose one of his favourites before swiping it threw his D-arc.

"Digimodify, digivolution activate" but the card didn't work and Terriermon just sat there and looked at him helpless. Is was then that Megaseadramon attacked he swung his powerful tail and sent 5 of the children flying leaving only Rika standing who hand dived to the floor and managed to dodge the attack. Takato was no where to be seen and the others were to far away to help when Megaseadramon looked down on her and charger his attack.

"Thunder javelin" he roared and a bolt of lightning shot out towards her, she closed her eyes and heard the others cry out. She heard the deafening cry of the attack hitting something and opened her eyes, only to gasp and stare at the sight before her. She was stood behind something. It was holding a large yellow octagonal shield. She heard a click and the shield separated into two pieces which it slide behind it and with a click fastened them to his back, he turned towards her and she stared, he had a metal helm in the shape of a wolf covering the top part of his head, (she didn't know why but he seemed to have a masculine feel to him) he had a metal chest plate and two sword like things poking out of his shoulder just above the shield. He looked at her and she felt a shiver run up her spine. He spoke so suddenly and so normally that she jumper at hearing it

"Are you ok?" he said and she nodded not trusting her tongue "go to your friends and let me handle this" with out another word he tuned to Megaseadramon. She looked at him wondering how he could attack such a foe but then she saw that his arms had to large weapons attached to them, she recognised them instantly but waited to get to the others before she said it out load it sounded really strange. She reached the others before either the mysterious stranger of Megaseadramon had moved, they were just staring at each other.

"I …recognise ….his stuff" she said threw breaths they lowed at her with complete confusion "his shield is Wargreymon's brave shield, and the weapons on his arms look like Wargreymon's armlets as well" the others looked and they all saw the resemblance.

"Hey I recognise those" Kenta shouted out suddenly pointing at the stranger "those things on his shoulders, they look like they ones of Metalgarurumon's back and his helmet looks like Metalgarurumon's head" they saw this but for only a second as he suddenly dived forward and struck at Megaseadramon. The other watched on awe as he jumped the 20 meter gap and drove the armlets into Megaseadramon's neck. It was over in a second, Megaseadramon dissolved into his data which was about to dissipate when the stranger grabbed something from round his neck and held it into the data which was absorbed into the object which was about half a meter long and dropped over his hand like a piece of cloth. He landed and slowly placed the object round his neck before he walked towards the kids. His armour shone in the light and he seemed to shine with untold power. He stood before them for a moment before walking towards Rika who stood in the middle of the group.

"Are you ok?" he spoke more softly and had tilted his head down making him seem much taller. She nodded before suddenly grabbing the stranger and pulling him into a very tight embrace. The stranger did not move a muscle, he just stood there and waited till she eventually released him. He walked over to Henry and moved so close that the edge of his mask was almost touching Henry's nose. He looked into the strangers eyes and felt like the stranger was testing him somehow. He then walked away from the group.

"I have been expecting you" he said simply "The digimon sovereigns have requested your presence" he turned and looked at the group "I am here to escort you". And he began to walk away to the north. The group just watched as he began to walk away. Be fore stopping and looking at them again, "follow me" and began walking again. The group grabbed there gear and ran after the man. But he stopped suddenly and the group looked past him as Takato and Guilmon stood in his path. Takato looked at him with a strange look in his eyes "Who are you?" he said looking at the stranger the intensity of his gaze increasing. The others watched as the stranger stepped forward as if to walk past Takato only to come face to face with Guilmon. Who sniffed the stranger before turning to Takato with a confused look.

"He's not a digimon Takato" the others looked at the stranger then a Guilmon. The stranger looked at the lizard for a second before looking back at Takato.

"I asked you question?" he said again. The other could see he was angry, but they couldn't see why. The Stranger raised his arms and the whole group suddenly tensed, they thought of the power he had used when he had defeated Megaseadramon. He lifted his arms to his face and slowly lifted his mask revealing…


End file.
